


The Sunken Spirit

by thelonewolfwrites



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Darkness, Feelings, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Love, Poetry, Redemption, Sad, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/pseuds/thelonewolfwrites
Summary: Captain Hook's tragic life before he meets Emma, summarized in a poem.





	The Sunken Spirit

_A wounded soul_  
  
_A darkened heart_  
  
_And a lost someone_  
  
_Or maybe two?_  
  
_Magic comes with a price_  
  
_So does love,_  
  
_Snatched right out_  
  
_From under his nose,_  
  
_His brother_  
  
_Who died in his arms_  
  
_Whom he would have died for,_  
  
_And his lover_  
  
_The queen of his heart_  
  
_Stolen wife of the trickster,_  
  
_Cheated, betrayed and forlorn_  
  
_Far too long_  
  
_The planks creaked,_  
  
_A maddening rage_  
  
_Blinded by vengeance_  
  
_His quest to seek peace!_  
  
_A man of honor_  
  
_Once veracious,_  
  
_So misguided and yet capable_  
  
_Of loving once again,_  
  
_Despair seeped into his eyes_  
  
_A second chance for him_  
  
_Not to be despised?_  
  
_A mighty sailor_  
  
_King of the pirates!_  
  
_Can he find happiness,_  
  
_Even when the clouds shield_  
  
_The light._

_\- Vidhur Vrika_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I got obsessed with Captain Hook from the TV series 'Once Upon A Time'. Definitely falls in my obsessive poetry category. 😁


End file.
